


Sparks Fall

by JudeAraya



Series: Other Side [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Adam's first time, a cut scene from Take Me to the Other Side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gingerandfair for helping me out with this one. Title is a lyric from the song that inspired the whole verse, The Other Side, by Jason Derulo.

“It was a lovely date,” Kurt says and presses his shoulders against the door to his apartment, one foot against it, bent knee and tilted head reading, he hopes, invitation that’s more overt than the heavy flirting he’s gone with all night. 

“Lovely?” Adam says with a strange little smile. He puts his hand on the door next to Kurt’s face and slides in for a kiss, pulling back after a moment to whisper against his lips. “You’ve been driving me mad all night.” 

Kurt’s hands around Adam’s waist feel like they were meant to fit there, and Adam’s tongue in his mouth, humid exhales and the thrum of his own body more and more right as well. “I had good reason.” 

“Oh and what would that be?” Adam tucks his face into Kurt’s neck and just inhales. Kurt shivers and bites his lip. 

“I was hoping you’d maybe give me another chance at this-” he gestures toward the door, “and let me invite you in.” 

Adam chuckles. “Well, you needn’t have fondled me publicly-” 

“I wasn’t fondling so much as umm...attempting to entice?” Kurt says sheepishly. 

“No attempt needed,” Adam says, eyes crinkling with his smile. “Quite sure that you breathe and I’ve been enticed. Besides you know it’s not a matter of me giving you a second chance, yeah?”

Kurt pulls away a bit to examine Adam’s face quizzically. 

“It’s okay to change your mind.” Adam runs his fingers up Kurt’s forearms and then wraps them slowly around his biceps. Adam licks his lips and his fingers seem to test the breadth of Kurt’s muscles, which makes something hot curl in his belly. “I like you Kurt. A lot. I don’t want to rush anything you aren’t ready for.” 

“That’s really-” Kurt breathes out, eyes flickering down to Adam’s lips, “-sweet.” 

“Mmm,” Adam kisses him, little teases of lip and the lightest touch of his tongue, “yeah?”

Kurt turns his head, kisses the hinge of Adam’s jaw and whispers into his ear. “Come inside with me?”

~*~

“You okay?” Adam checks in with him, pulling his mouth from Kurt’s neck. Such a gentleman. They’ve been making out on Kurt’s bed for a good fifteen minutes. Kurt loves how slowly and methodically Adam approaches touching and kissing him. There’s no rush in his lips or hands, only heat; heat from his skin and his tongue and deep inside Kurt’s belly and pelvis. 

“ _So_ okay.” Kurt spreads his legs a bit and grinds down against Adam, bites at his lips playfully. “Although,” he pulls away and gives him a flirty smile, “I think I’d be better if you lost some clothes.” 

“Mm,” Adam runs his hands up Kurt’s back. “Tit for tat then?”

“Absolutely,” Kurt says, and the look Adam gives him then makes him feel something like powerful and deeply sexy. 

~*~

“So,” Adam says, pulling away from where he’d been doing fantastic things to Kurt’s right nipple with his mouth. Kurt’s hands don’t stop their restless journeying from his shoulders to the hollow low of Adam’s back. His skin is warm and a little damp. “What did you have in mind?” 

“Oh god,” Kurt laughs out, turning his face away and feeling his cheeks flush even harder than they had been. “I hadn’t planned that far ahead. I kind of just assumed we’d go with the flow?”

“Oh?” Adam smiles with one corner of his mouth higher than the other, lips shining. He adds the littlest bit of pressure where their pelvises are snugged. Kurt sighs, thighs tightening reflexively, holding Adam closer and tighter between them. “That sounds-” 

“I mean, no- I don’t…” Kurt closes his eyes, embarrassment washing over him.

“You don’t?” Adam says after a moment when it’s clear Kurt’s not going to keep going. 

“There are certain _things_ I don’t think are on the table,” Kurt says carefully. “Like, um, penetrative things?” He keeps his eyes closed and wills himself not to die because this is so, so awkward.

“Noted. Wouldn’t have been on the table for me either, so now we know we’re on the same page?” 

Kurt sucks him a lungful of air then opens his eyes to nod. 

Adam regards him for a bit before pressing a kiss to Kurt’s nose. “Kurt,” he says frankly, “might I touch your cock now?” 

Kurt dissolves into helpless giggles. 

~*~

“Not much for laughing now are you darling?” Adam says smugly. Kurt moans quietly and rolls his hips, pushing his dick through the channel of Adam’s fist. 

“Shut up and kiss me you jerk.” 

“God, I don’t know why, but your bedroom talk is astoundingly hot,” Adam murmurs. Kurt rolls onto his side a little to meet his lips, hooking his leg over Adam’s hip. 

“Mm,” Kurt breaks away, panting raggedly, “Adam.” 

“Yes?” Undeterred, Adam is sucking kisses behind Kurt’s ear. 

“You have pants on.” 

“Yes,” Adam says with a laugh. 

“Smartass,” Kurt manages to slap Adam’s hand away from where it had been doing wonderful things to his own dick, in order to reach the buckle of Adam’s belt. 

“Oh are we going to do this team sport style?” 

“I have no idea what that means, but,” Kurt struggles up on one elbow, trying to get Adam’s pants undone, “if it involves getting these off, sure.” 

“You’ll never get them off at this rate,” Adam points out before gently moving Kurt’s hands so he can wiggle out of them himself. Once they’re on the floor he rolls back onto his side. Kurt stares for a bit, taking in the lines of Adam’s abdomen and his cock, long and red and different and tantalizing. 

“Wow,” Kurt says, then moves to touch before stopping himself. 

“No, please do.” Adam says, taking his hand gently, pulling it forward until Kurt’s fingers are wrapped around him. He’s hot, and once Kurt’s got a good grip he can feel the deep throb of Adam’s response. “ _Fuck._ ” 

Adam wraps his arm around Kurt’s waist and pulls him closer roughly. Kurt keeps moving his fist steadily, feeling his own fingers grazing his cock between their bodies. He wiggles a bit, trying to find a comfortable angle for his wrist with their bodies so close. 

Adam kisses his hairline and shoulder and shudders a little under his ministrations before stopping him. “Kurt, do you have any lube?” 

Kurt snorts out a laugh, then reaches over Adam to rummage through the drawer. The movement has the fortunate consequence of plastering their bodies together; a deep shiver runs through his body at the contact. 

“So,” he drops the bottle between their bodies when he rolls back, then smiles, “team sports you said?”

~*~ 

After, as Kurt pants his way down through afterglow, he can’t stop alternating between giggles and shivers. 

“Lovely,” Adam says, running a hand up and down Kurt’s arm. Kurt rolls into the touch. Partly because it feels nice, but also because he’s suddenly, keenly aware of his nudity. 

“Thank you.” Kurt feels his eyes slipping shut a little, body still vibrating. “You too. Amazing.”

“You alright?” Adam pulls away. “Regrets?” 

“No, just...it’s new,” Kurt explains. “And a little cold.”

Adam seems to sense where he’s at. “Let’s get dressed. Have you got any dessert type foods?” 

Kurt pecks a few kisses to Adams chest. “Yes, some ice cream and fudge to go on top.” 

“Oh god,” Adam says happily, “that sound delicious.” 

Kurt looks at him then, taking in the fading pink of Adam’s cheeks and the brightness of his eyes. His mind reels a bit, realizing that this is one of those moments, a snippet of an experience that seems to imprint on the long ribbon of memory. He knows then that he’ll always remember this, the picture Adam makes on his rumpled sheets, half cocked smile and confidence in every line of his body, even when other details from this night fade, years from now. He kisses Adam then, and Adam’s fingers are gentle, slipping over his shoulder and down his arm, coming round to cup his elbow. 

"Let's go then."


End file.
